Doctor Doom vs Lord Boros
Description Marvel vs OPM. Which one of these tyrannical rulers will win in his fight. This is Corspy98's thirteenth battle in season 1. Interlude Gogeta: Overlords, they are a typical villain type in fiction. Zinogre: Grrrr...... Gogeta: Oh yeah Zinogre does not really like One Punch Man but I love it but please just stay put this time, I do not want to go through the hassle of getting Red. Zinogre: Fine. Red: I have been here the whole time. Gogeta: How long were you here. Red; The whole time, Zinogre called me here. Zinogre: I did. Gogeta: Well we'll all do this then. Zinogre: I'm with that. Gogeta: Lets start from the top. Overlords, they are a typical villain type in fiction. Zinogre: And these two may be two of the most respected people in this field. Red: Doctor Doom, leader of Latvaria Gogeta: And Lord Boros, leader of the Dark Matter Thieves Zinogre: I'm Zinogre and they are Gogeta and Red and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who woulo win in a Death Battle. Doctor Doom Gogeta: Dr. Doom, arguably the most recognizable Marvel villain ever, but before he was rival of the Fantastic 4. Zinogre: He was a son of a gypsy, and his father was a doctor that dies of frostbite. And his mother of course was a satanic witch that sold her soul to the devil. Red: So to honor both of his parents he was determined to master magic and science and he actually secceded. Gogeta: He got popular with his inventions and also a robot he likes to call the Doombot. Evertime people think they got him, no it was a Doombot. Zinogre: He was so ambitious that he created a machine to take him to hell to save his mother but it exploded in his face. Red: Horrified at one scar from the explosion, Victor ran away to the himmalayan mountains which he joined some monks. Gogeta: They built him a suit of armor to make his stronger and pu on the mask while it was still hot. Making his face screwed up forever. Zinogre: So he only thought of logic and adopted the name Doctor Doom. Red: He easily conquered Latvaria and took the country as his own. Gogeta: His armor is mostly made of titanium but gives him so many benefits that the titanium is not needed. Zinogre: I mean he can lift buildings and survive hits from Thanos with the infinity gauntlet. Red: In case you were wondering, the infinity gauntlet is that, infinate. Gogeta: Hell, he one shot the incredible Hulk. Zinogre: He is good at hand-to-hand combat, with super-human intellect. Red: But his main power, comes in the magic. He can teleport and even travel through time and dimensions. Gogeta: He can create force-fields, sumon hordes of the undead, and can manipulate technology. Zinogre: HIs best ability is the Ovoid Mind Transfer which lets him switch minds with the opponent. Red: He can also absorb energy and shoot energy. Gogeta: He has experience from over centuries going back in time. Zinogre: He can beat a lion naked. Red: He defeated Galactus and the Silver Surfer. How the hell does he do that? Gogeta: He is just an overpowered guy. That is also a leader of a country. He saw in all of the timelines that the universe would be in peril if he did not conquer it. That's what he though. Zinogre: And he ws correct. If he did do it, the future would be safe. Red: He has got to have weaknesses of course. Gogeta: Yes he is extremely overconfident to the point of borderline failing because of it. Zinogre: If there is one name you should fear, it is Doom. Doom: My biggest flaw, I surrounded myself with idiots. Lord Boros Red: In the universe of One Punch Man, there is not one too ever take a punch from Saitama. Gogeta: That all changed when Saitama met Lord Boros, the man that took a punch. Zinogre: But before he took a punch he was the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves and with so much power, he got bored of fighting. Red: But when he heared of a prophecy that said on Earth there is a fighter worthy of facing at his full strength. He had to go there. Gogeta: When he invaded Earth he found Saitama, and started to fight him, taking a punch from him. Zinogre: He starts out with his armor on and it conceals his power by a big margain, so he does not strain his body. Red: This armor is durable enough not to break the second after getting punched by Saitama. Zinogre: Then it did and his full unrestrained power finally was unleashed. Intermission Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Doctor Doom: Lord Boros Next Time Who Will Win? Doctor Doom Lord Boros Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:One Punch Man vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted by corspy98